


Братья Санада

by RubyNury



Category: Kimi ni Todoke | From Me to You
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyNury/pseuds/RubyNury
Summary: "Влюбиться в старшего брата своего лучшего друга – это так естественно". А еще - "В следующей жизни я хотела бы родиться Казехаей. Потому что тогда я смогу всю жизнь быть лучшим другом Рю". Но в реальности всё не так просто.





	Братья Санада

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Sanada Kyoudai (*)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334448) by [RubyNury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyNury/pseuds/RubyNury)
  * A translation of [Sanada Kyoudai (*)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334448) by [RubyNury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyNury/pseuds/RubyNury). 



« _В следующей жизни я хотела бы родиться тобой, Казехая_ ».

«… _Потому что тогда я смогу всю жизнь быть лучшим другом Рю_ ».

 

**_~* Прошлое_ ** **_* ~_ **

Влюбиться в старшего брата своего лучшего друга – это так естественно.

Совсем не трудно влюбиться, когда тебе девять, и вы живете по соседству. В детстве расстояние вообще не имеет значения, особенно если у тебя быстрые ноги, а тебя ждут Рю, видеоигры и самый вкусный рамен в мире – и каждый из них способен поднять настроение, если тебе не удастся повидаться с Тору.

 

Нетрудно влюбиться, когда тебя встречают сияющей улыбкой и всегда веселым «Чи-и!». И смотрят на тебя приветливым и теплым взглядом.

 

Нетрудно влюбиться, когда для тебя покупают горячие булочки, причем сразу две – именно те, которые ты так хотела: одну с мясом и одну со сладкой фасолью. А потом делят их пополам, тем самым решая труднейшую дилемму, которая в детстве тебе не по силам.

И когда ты ешь эти половинки вместе с Тору, они кажутся необыкновенно вкусными.

 

И трудно не влюбиться, когда тебя в утешение обнимают сильные и совсем уже взрослые – ведь Тору учится аж в старших классах! – руки. В такие моменты становится не так обидно, что Рю снова победил тебя.

А ведь это, правда, бьет по самолюбию.

Ты всегда была сильнее всех. Бегала быстрее всех! И была выше всех ростом! А уж сколько мальчишек ты победила в честных боях!.. Никто в школе не может сравниться с тобой.

Кроме Рю.

Почему-то только его тебе не удается победить. Его одного – неизменно сдержанного, непробиваемого, немногословного крепыша.

И с проходящими годами ничего не меняется.

 

Вот только какой уже год первого января ты загадываешь одно и то же желание.

 

**_~* Настоящее * ~_ **

Она любит Тору.

 

И этот вечер – особенный.

Из их разноцветных воспоминаний можно построить целую жизнь. И взгляд Тору такой же приветливый и теплый, каким помнится ей с детства.

Тору всё понимает и, кажется, видит её насквозь. Это естественно, ведь он старше.

Но всё то, что должно было сблизить их – все эти годы, всё то, что они пережили вместе – с каждым произнесенным словом, каким бы ласковым оно ни было, разлучает их всё больше, стремительно и безвозвратно.

Идти рядом с Тору и вспоминать о прошлом – до желания зажмуриться сладко. А знать, что это их прощальная прогулка – до невыносимости больно.

 

Все эти годы Чизуру с нетерпением ждала, что вырастет, повзрослеет, и искренне верила, что уж тогда Тору её обязательно заметит. Выросла. Заметил. Но это ничего не изменило. Она уже давно стала ему родной. Куда уж ближе… Сестренка.

А надеялась стать возлюбленной. Невестой. Женой.

Она и вправду ещё совсем несмышленыш, иначе поняла бы сразу. Влюбиться в старшего брата лучшего друга… Безнадежно. Бессмысленно.

Уж на что Рю тугодум, но даже он давно это понял.

 

Признаваясь Тору, Чизуру знает, что в ответ на свое «Я люблю тебя» обязательно услышит «И я тебя, Чи».

Но глаза всё равно предательски щиплет. И обидней всего то, что это «Я тоже» Тору говорит совершенно искренне.

 « _Я тоже люблю тебя, Чи,_ _моя маленькая сестренка_ ».

Просто нет нужды говорить полностью то, что ясно и без слов.

Хотя, конечно же, он понял, что её признание было настоящим. Это она тоже знает.

Не такая уж она и дура.

 

Теперь лишь одно облегчает невыносимую тоску – он всегда будет любить и лелеять её. Всю жизнь. Потому что для него она – младшенькая.

 

И эта мысль придает ей сил. Чизуру улыбается и выкрикивает:

– Тору, поздравляю с помолвкой! Будь счастлив!

Но они оба знают…

« _Прощай, Тору_ ».

 

**_~* Будущее * ~_ **

А потом приходит весна, и дни летят, как птицы. Занятая отношениями Савако и Шоты, Чизуру забывает о своей потере.

Пока однажды – нежданно-негаданно – не слышит от Рю: «Кстати, Чизуру, я люблю тебя».

 

Она каменеет лишь на секунду. Затем отмирает и несется вдогонку, чтобы по-приятельски хлопнуть Рю по спине. «Да знаю я!»

Просто в ту секунду, когда Чизуру стоит оцепеневшая, она слишком отчетливо понимает, что признание Рю – настоящее.

 

И это пугающе. Незнакомо. Неожиданно. А главное – непонятно, что с этим теперь делать.

Поэтому Чи притворяется, что его признание – только братское, и Рю делает вид, что так и есть.

Всё-таки он очень любит её. Любит давно и надёжно. Молчаливо, без всякой романтичной ерунды и очень-очень бережно.

Для Рю она всегда Чизуру. Не сестрёнка Чи. Не девчонка по соседству. Не обжора, постоянно забегающая поесть горячего рамена. Он любит её именно за то, что она – Чизуру, единственная в своем роде. Вот так всё просто.

И она знает об этом. Не такая уж она и дура.

 

Чизуру не хочется признавать, что в какой-то момент её чувства к Рю меняются. Она не заходит к нему в комнату – хотя по-прежнему исправно забегает поесть рамена и перекинуться парой слов с «дядюшкой»; отговаривается тем, что не хочет мешать Санаде с тренировками в спортклубе; избегает встречаться с Рю взглядом. Но на самом деле… она замечает, что рядом с Рю теперь чувствует себя иначе, по-особенному. И совсем не так, как раньше.

Чизуру боится. Боится, что между ними всё изменится. Больше всего на свете она боится потерять ещё и Рю. Она понимает, что не может без него. Вот только еще не осознает, почему.

 

…

Рю точно знает, когда она расстроена, и приходит её утешить. У него это очень хорошо получается – надо отдать ему должное.

« _Тебя пожалеть?_ »

И рядом он всегда оказывается вовремя. Пробегает мимо её дома привычным маршрутом, терпеливо и молча слушает, пока она мямлит что-то бессвязное.

« _Тебя пожалеть?_ »

 

У Рю нет и не будет такой ослепительной улыбки, как у Тору. Даже если он назовёт её «Чи-и» - чего, конечно, никогда не случится, потому что этот упрямец наотрез отказывается её так звать.

Но… его улыбка – такая редкая, неуловимая, неожиданная – всегда дарит тепло.

 

И с Рю тоже очень вкусно есть горячие булочки. Особенно поделив их на двоих – одну с мясом и одну со сладкой фасолью. Да и вообще с ним всё кажется намного вкуснее.

Ещё Рю быстро бегает. И гораздо сильнее её. А его объятия, когда она, всхлипывая, прижимается к его груди – « _Пожалей меня, Рю_ » - кажутся особенно уютными.

 

И пока Чизуру бесится и сердится на Рю – за то, что он признался, за то, что она всё понимает, и за то, что теперь всё изменилось… она думает только о нём. Не о Тору, не о рамене, не о том, что её победное шествие в 99 выигранных раундов подряд подошло к концу – и, скорее всего, уже навсегда. Смешно – Рю всегда побеждает её. Даже не напрягаясь – и это жутко бесит.

Она думает о нём. Целый день. А потом ещё день. И ещё. И то, что она не может не думать об этом молчаливом непробиваемом Рю, её бесит тоже.

Чизуру пока не знает, что ему ответить. Все эти дни она не решается даже смотреть ему в глаза. И уже не может относиться к нему просто как к брату.

Это бесит её больше всего.

 

…

– _Чизуру, ты знаешь, в чем заключается мое главное достоинство?_

_– Ты о чем?_

_– Ну, помнишь, то, что мы должны были написать в анкете еще в средней школе?_

_– А, это. И в чём? То, что ты оптимист?_

_– Нет._

_– Хм. То, что ты никогда не обманываешь?_

_– Да нет же._

_– То, что ты добрый? Искренний? Сопереживающий?_

_Она не видит, что, глядя на неё, он улыбается. Ласково так. Чуть снисходительно._

_– …То, что я могу долго ждать._

 

Чизуру не удивляет то, что она может говорить о Санаде часами, или то, что она так хорошо знает его привычки, вкусы и повадки.

Просто Рю всегда рядом, и для неё это так же естественно, как восход солнца по утрам.

 

Хотя, без солнца Чизуру, пожалуй, ещё смогла бы обойтись – ведь как-то обходится, когда за окном льёт дождь. А вот без Рю…

Внутри что-то щелкает, и всё становится на свои места. Сама мысль кажется нелепой. Как это может быть, чтобы Рю в её жизни не было?

 

В отличие от Аяне, Чизуру плохо разбирается в любовных отношениях. До неё всегда всё долго доходит. А вот сейчас она, наконец, понимает…

И после стольких дней, пока она злилась, избегала, волновалась, думала, она впервые улыбается. И щекам становится жарко, и в груди поселяется что-то теплое и робкое.

Чизуру выбирает напульсник и про себя молится, чтобы на обмене подарками её сверток достался именно Рю.

Пока что она может выразить свои новые чувства лишь так. Она ещё не умеет иначе.

Но если Рю знает её так же хорошо, как она – его, он обязательно поймет.


End file.
